Batalla por la magia
by juanca29
Summary: Hace 1000 años, Lord Tirek invadio Equestria con el unico proposito de robar su magia. Su ultimo paso era robar la magia de 2 alicornios, pero un unicornio, de nombre Starswirl, se interpone en su camino. Esta fue la batalla para decidir el destino de la magia de Equestria.


**Este One-shot es algo que se me ocurrió hace como un mes, pero hasta ahora decidí escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Batalla por la magia

El temible centauro Lord Tirek, quien amenazo Equestria, fue derrotado por la princesa Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. El villano fue encerrado por toda la eternidad en el Tártaro, una prisión donde van las criaturas más temibles.

Esta no fue la primera vez que Equestria enfrentó a este enemigo. Hace 1000 años, realizo un intento por conquistar el recién fundado reino. Después de absorber la magia de casi todos los ponis que encontró, se dirigió al Castillo de las 2 hermanas, donde había 2 jóvenes alicornios, que no podrían hacer nada contra él.

El centauro de 3 metros llego a un terreno plano, con montañas y arboles a los alrededores. El mismo lugar donde se enfrentaría a la princesa de la amistad, dentro de 1000 años. A lo lejos podía ver un castillo que resaltaba de gloria. Empieza a caminar lentamente, hasta que ve un destello de luz frente a él, del cual aparece un pony.

El pony, tenía una barba blanca, llevaba un traje azul, con decoraciones de estrellas y lunas. Usaba un sombrero azul con las mismas decoraciones, y varios cascabeles alrededor. El pony levanta la vista para ver al centauro, que solo tenía ganas de burlarse de ese ridículo disfraz.

— ¿Que se supone que eres? — pregunta Tirek con tono de burla.

— Puedes llamarme Starswirl. Soy un hechicero que vino a detenerte — contesta el unicornio.

— Se supone que un anciano debe intimidarme.

— Tengo 30 estúpido. Simplemente tengo una gran barba.

— Entonces, ¿serias Starswirl el barbado?

— Eso... no suena mal, pero no vine a hablar de mi nombre — Starswirl pone una mirada seria — Se nos informó de tu ataque. No tocaras a Celestia o a Luna.

— ¿Cómo sabes de mi plan?

— Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo — contesta el hechicero con una sonrisa.

— Fue mi hermano, ¿verdad? — el centauro gruñe — me encargare de él después de que absorba tu magia.

— ¿La quieres? Te la daré en tu cara — Starswirl se pone en una posición de combate.

— Oh, eres el primero que me habla así. Voy a disfrutar esto un rato.

Los 2 se miraron seriamente un rato, y luego Starswirl empieza a correr a su oponente. Tirek trata de golpearlo con su gran puño, pero el unicornio lo esquiva fácilmente y se coloca justo debajo del centauro.

— Espero que te guste el calor — dice Starswirl lanzando un rayo de rojo de su cuerno, que impacta debajo de Tirek.

— AHHHHHHH — el centauro grita del dolor, y rápidamente retrocede, para no quedar sobre su oponente.

Starswirl se queda quieto para calcular su siguiente ataque.

— ¿Te dolió? — dice Starswirl burlándose — Solo estoy comenzando.

— Maldito — Tirek se toca su herida, y siente un ardor. Estaba claro que tenía una fuerte quemadura — Ahora si voy enserio.

— Lo mismo digo.

Tirek lanza un rayo mágico a Starswirl y este se protege con un escudo esférico muy resistente. Tirek corre hacia Starswirl y le da un fuerte puñetazo a su escudo y lo manda al aire, el escudo se agrieta bastante, pero el impacto fue minimizado.

_— Sin duda es fuerte, pero no me acabara con eso. —_ piensa el unicornio mientras usaba su magia para detenerse en el aire con su escudo hasta que...

— ¡Haber que te parece esto! — grita Tirek lanzando un fuerte rayo de magia que golpea el escudo de Starswirl. El escudo resistía, pero cada vez la esfera se elevaba más y más.

Starswirl empezó a sentir bastante frio, debido a toda la altura que ganaba.

— _Rayos, a este ritmo saldré de la atmosfera._

Starswirl se teletransporta justo al lado de su escudo, dejando que el rayo de Tirek lo saque del planeta. En eso empieza a caer en picada, pero sin ninguna preocupación.

— _Veamos si te gusta el estilo de los pegasos —_piensa Starswirl mientras hacía brillar su cuerno.

Mientras tanto, en el suelo, Tirek deja de disparar su rayo. Estaba claro para él que su oponente había salido de orbita.

— _Hubiera sido bueno tomar su magia. Ahora iré por los alicornios. ¿¡Qué demonios!?_

Tirek observa el cielo y ve como una gran cantidad de nubes se empiezan a reunir en un solo punto. Todas las nubes se unen para formar una enorme nube, que se vuelve gris, y empieza a emitir ruidos de ese instante un enorme rayo cae sobre el centauro.

— AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Tirek recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que lo pone de rodillas, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Starswirl empieza a descender del cielo, pero había algo diferente en él. Tenía 2 grandes alas de mariposa, que se agitaban suavemente para mantenerlo en el aire.

— ¿¡Te rindes Tirek!? — grita Starswirl mientras usaba un hechizo para aumentar su voz — ¡No creo que aguantes otro igual!

— ¡CALLATE! — grita el centauro, usando solo la potencia de su voz. Lentamente se levanta y se enfoca en su oponente.

Starswirl lo miraba confiado en el cielo, por lo que Tirek empieza a disparar rayos de magia. Con la altura, el hechicero lo esquivaba fácilmente, pero no se dio cuenta que era una distracción. Tirek salta con todas sus fuerzas y llega a la misma altura que su oponente.

— _¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puede saltar tan alto con un cuerpo tan grande?_

Tirek toma aire, y...

— ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR — lanza un fuerte rugido que disipa la gran nube de tormenta.

El grito también desincronizó las alas de Starswirl, haciendo que empezara a caer, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar; Tirek, quien empezó a caer también, lo sujeta y aprieta fuertemente. Starswirl sentía como sus huesos se romperían pronto, pero hacia un esfuerzo por no gritar. Pronto ambos llegarían al suelo, y Tirek se preparaba para aplastarlo.

2 segundos antes de llegar al suelo, Starswirl pone todo su esfuerzo en teletransportarse 2 metros a la derecha, evitando chocar contra el suelo, donde se formó un gran cráter por el golpe de Tirek. Las alas del hechicero se recuperan y se estabiliza en el aire.

— _Debo atacar pronto —_piensa Starswirl justo antes de disparar un fuerte rayo de calor.

Tirek ve venir el ataque, y levanta un gran pedazo de tierra, que usa para bloquear el rayo. Luego, lanza la gran roca a Starswirl, pero este se protege con un escudo que destroza la roca, pero en ese momento Tirek salta hacia él y le da un golpe sobre el escudo, mandándolo a impactar en el suelo.

— ¡Muere barbado! — Tirek cae sobre Starswirl y con su puño da un fuerte golpe que destroza el escudo y al unicornio — Acabaste como el insecto que eres — retira su puño del suelo — ¡No puede ser!

En el lugar donde debería estar el cuerpo aplastado de Starswirl, solo había un hoyo en la tierra, por el que aparentemente escapó. Tirek voltea a todas direcciones para tratar de averiguar dónde saldría. En ese momento, debajo de la tierra detrás de él, sale Starswirl con un taladro de energía saliendo de su cuerno. Tirek se voltea, pero Starswirl cambia su taladro por una espada, y vuela rápidamente hacia Tirek.

— ¡Ser pequeño tiene sus ventajas! — grita Starswirl mientras trata de atravesar el pecho de su oponente, pero este pone su brazo para defenderse.

— ¡Ser grande también! — grita Tirek conteniendo el dolor en su brazo siendo atravesado, mientras trata de atrapar a su oponente con el otro.

Starswirl retira su ataque y trata de alejarse, pero Tirek le sujeta un ala, inmovilizándolo. Rápidamente sujeta la otra ala con su brazo lastimado. Fuertemente arranca las alas del cuerpo del unicornio.

— AHHHH — grita Starswirl mientras cae frente a Tirek.

— Se acabó.

Tirek se prepara para aplastar a Starswirl mientras estaba vulnerable, pero...

— Eran postizas, ¿sabes? — dice el hechicero poniendo una sonrisa.

Starswirl vuelve a generar una espada de energía en su cuerno, pero esta vez la disparara, como una bala, hacia la cabeza de Tirek. El centauro hace la cabeza a un lado, pero recibe un corte en la cara, el cual le causa bastante ardor.

— ¡Te aplastare!

— Si me atrapas.

Se teletransporta a unos metros de Tirek, para preparar su siguiente movimiento.

— Lo reconozco anciano — dice Tirek calmándose — Eres el oponente más poderoso que he tenido.

— Lo mismo digo, excepto que tu poder no es tuyo.

— No me importa lo que digas. Tengo la fuerza de los terrestres, la agilidad de los pegasos, y la magia de los unicornios. Cuando obtenga la magia de alicornio, seré invencible.

— Absorber poder no te bastara para vencerme.

— Eso lo veremos. _Usar esas alas artificiales me costaría mucha magia. Debo usar otras formas para acercarme a él._

Starswirl hace brillar su cuerno, lo que genera que se forme una gran columna de roca salga de la tierra, en dirección hacia Tirek.

— No me hagas reír — dice Tirek confiado mientras destroza la formación de tierra con un golpe.

Starswirl sigue haciendo que varias columnas de roca ataquen a Tirek, pero este solo las destrozaba mientras reía. Mientras Tirek estaba distraído, el hechicero repite lo mismo, pero con la tierra debajo de él. La columna de tierra se levanta y se dirige en dirección a Tirek, mientras Starswirl crea una espada de energía en su cuerno.

El centauro se percata del plan de su oponente, así que se hace a un lado, y le da un golpe lateral a la columna. Starswirl seguía un pedazo de roca que no se rompió, y usa su magia para mantenerlo en el aire. El unicornio da varias vueltas alrededor de Tirek mientras este trataba de golpearlo, sin éxito.

— ¡Deja de moverte!

— ¡Oblígame!

Tirek seguía dando golpes al aire, hasta que Starswirl dispara la espada en su cuerno. No podía esquivarlo como siempre, así que el centauro da un gran salto en el aire, por lo que el ataque no le dio. Starswirl empieza a levitar su roca hacia Tirek, mientras cargaba otra espada.

— ¡No lo harás! — grita Tirek, mientras da un aplauso tan fuerte que crea una corriente gran corriente de viento.

— Demonios — la corriente fue tan fuerte que separo a Starswirl de su roca, por lo que empieza a caer.

— _¿Haber que truco sacas ahora anciano?_ — Tirek empieza a caer al mismo tiempo que Starswirl. Ambos se encontraban a la misma altura, pero el unicornio no podría sobrevivir a la caída.

— _¿Planea causar un temblor para matarme en el suelo? Seguro quiere que use alguna táctica para volar. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que repetir hechizos complicados me quita energía? Como sea, veamos si resistes esto._

Starswirl lanza un fuerte rayo de magia al suelo, para relentizar su caída. Tirek crea un gran estruendo al caer, pero no le paso nada. El unicornio, quien estaba a 10 metros sobre el suelo, detiene su ataque y empieza a acumular magia en su cuerno. La cantidad de magia era inmensa, y forma una gran espada de energía, de al menos 5 metros de largo. Starswirl hace un movimiento en el aire, y coloca su espada para cortar a Tirek.

— ¡No me da miedo tu espada!

Tirek crea un escudo de magia alrededor suyo, el cual recibe el golpe de la espada de Starswirl. Los niveles estaban muy parejos. La espada y el escudo se empiezan a agrietar, por lo que ambos ponen más energía en su técnica.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH — gritan ambos al unísono, mientras podían sentir la presión en sus cuerpos.

Finalmente una de las 2 técnicas se rompe.

El escudo de Tirek es destrozado en 1000 pedazos; pero antes de ser cortado, usa sus manos desnudas para sujetar la gran espada.

— _Imposible —_Starswirl queda totalmente chocado al ver su ataque ser detenido de esa forma.

El centauro sentía como sus manos se quemaban al sujetar una espada hecha de energía mágica, pero logra resistir el dolor.

— Vete a volar — grita el centauro mientras levanta sus brazos hacia atrás, y a arroja a Starswirl, luego se da la vuelta y ve a su enemigo alejarse.

Starswirl hacia sido fuertemente arrojado, y se encontraba volando hacia una montaña.

— _Debo amortiguar la caída —_ desactiva su espada y crea un escudo que logra resistir el fuerte impacto en la montaña — _Estuvo cerca, debo pensar... ¿¡Que Tártaros!?_

Starswirl ve como el centauro salta de forma horizontal hacia él, haciéndolo atravesar la montaña. El escudo se agrieto más, y en ese momento Tirek de un fuerte puñetazo hacia abajo, mandando la esfera al suelo. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que el escudo se rompió, y el unicornio no pudo salir intacto. Starswirl se levanta adolorido, mientras su oponente aterriza a 3 metros frente a él.

— ¿Ves que no puedes ganarme?

— No voy a perder contra ti. Debo proteger a este reino. No importa cómo — pone una mirada seria hacia el centauro.

— Esos sentimientos solo son una carga. ¿Por qué peleas, sabiendo que vas a morir?

— Primero no voy a morir; segundo, todo lo que me importa esta aquí. Celestia y Luna son una esperanza para el futuro de Equestria, reino que fue creado gracias a mi discípula Clover y sus amigos. Además, le prometí a mi amigo que no ibas a dañar a nadie.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Hablas de mi hermano Scorpan?

— Así es. Siento que es uno de los pocos amigos reales que tengo. Siempre se han burlado de mí por mi condición capilar. Él es alguien totalmente diferente a todos los que he conocido. Me trato como si fuéramos similares, ya que ambos somos diferentes a la mayoría. Sentí lo mismo con Celestia y Luna.

— Solo dices tonterías — Tirek se empieza a reír — ¡Jajajaja! Lo único que importa en esta vida es el poder. Cuando acabe, voy a matar a mi hermano por traición, y luego esclavizare a todo este reino. Unas patéticas charlas de amistad no cambiaran nada.

— Yo no creo en el poder de la amistad, pero sí sé que muchos sufrirán si pierdo aquí.

Ambos contrincante se miraban seriamente a los ojos. Ninguno iba a darse por vencido, a pesar de que la batalla estaba sacando todo de ambos. El brazo izquierdo de Tirek se encontraba sangrando, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo tenía una fuerte quemadura. Por otro lado, Starswirl tenía algunos huesos rotos, pero lograba seguirse moviendo gracias a un hechizo para reducir el dolor, pero su cuerpo seguía sufriendo.

— _Debo buscar la forma de derrotarlo pronto. No se cuánto aguantara mi cuerpo_ — pensó Starswirl.

—_¡Rayos! Sus ataques de antes me están empezando a afectar. Mi brazo ya no responde como antes. Debo conseguir su magia o aplastarlo_ — pensó Tirek.

Starswirl empieza a correr hacia Tirek, pero en el camino lanza un rayo azul al suelo, el cual lo congela. El hechicero se desliza sobre el camino de hielo que iba creando su cuerno. Al acercarse, Tirek trata de golpearlo, pero el unicornio cambia la dirección de su camino hacia la derecha, y luego cambia de nuevo para quedar debajo de Tirek. El centauro se da cuenta, por lo que usa su agilidad para dar un salto a la derecha, y alejarse.

— _¿Intensas atacarme en una zona vulnerable otra vez? No caeré de nuevo._

_— No me sorprende. En verdad está siendo más cuidadoso. Esto solo lo hace más difícil._

Starswirl sigue creando un camino de hielo hacia donde está su oponente. Tirek golpea fuertemente la tierra con sus brazos, lo que genera una oleada de rocas para detener el avance de Starswirl.

— _Eso no me detendrá —_ piensa Starswirl mientras crea una rampa de hielo, la cual lo hace saltar sobre la oleada. En el aire, vuelve a crear un camino de hielo, por el que se sigue deslizando.

Finalmente, el camino de hielo, que estaba a la misma altura de la cabeza de Tirek, llega a su destino. Starswirl empieza a dar varias vueltas alrededor del centauro. Tirek destrozaba el hielo, pero Starswirl seguía creando más, mientras saltaba para evadir los golpes. Después de un rato, Starswirl regresa a suelo, a unos 3 metros de Tirek.

— ¿Te cansaste anciano?

— No — pone una sonrisa — Simplemente, ya había suficiente hielo.

Tirek no entendía, pero en ese momento, todo el hielo destrozado, se empiezan a volver picos. Starswirl había dado varias vueltas en círculos, por lo que el centauro estaba rodeado. Todos los picos apuntan a Tirek al mismo tiempo. El centauro no veía ninguna salida.

— ¡Se acabó, Tirek!

Todos los picos de hielo son disparados a Tirek. El centauro crea un escudo lo más rápido que puede para detener el ataque. Se escucha el sonido de varios picos clavándose en el cuerpo de Tirek, y otros chocando contra una barrera.

De los cientos de picos que Starswirl lanzo, una décima parte estaba clavada en el cuerpo de Tirek. El centauro cae de rodillas, mientras su escudo se desactiva y los picos que chocaron contra este caen al suelo.

— El escudo redujo el daño, pero aun así, yo contaba con que lo hicieras.

— Aun no — dice el adolorido centauro con una voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡AUN NOOOO!

Tirek se levanta y una fuerte onda expansiva sale de su cuerpo, mandando a volar todos los picos de hielo. Algunos, salieron hasta Starswirl, por lo que el hechicero crea un escudo; sin embargo, uno de los picos se clava en su casco delantero, provocando que pierda el balance y caiga.

— ¿No vas a matarme con eso, anciano? — dice Tirek mientras avanzaba a Starswirl.

— _No puede ser_ — piensa Starswirl mientras se saca el pico de su casco — _Es más resistente de lo que pensé_.

El centauro tenía algo de sangre saliendo de todas las heridas en su cuerpo, pero este era tan duro, que los picos no causaron un daño letal. Estaba más molesto que nunca, y solo quería acabar con la pelea.

Starswirl trata de levantarse, pero su pata lastimada lo hacia difícil. Su hechizo para reducir el dolor funcionaba, pero eso no quitaba el daño.

— Tu magia es mía — dice Tirek mientras toma a Starswirl con su mano, y lo lleva a la altura de su cabeza — Fue divertido mientras duro.

— ¡No lo harás! — grita el unicornio.

— AHHH — grita Tirek al sentir un fuerte daño en su mano, lo que hace que deje caer a Starswirl.

Tirek mira su mano y ve varias heridas. Eran varias marcas circulares, que habían penetrado su mano. Mira con rabia al unicornio, quien había caído al suelo, lastimándose en el proceso.

— ¡Vas a pagar! — intenta pisar a Starswirl, pero al hacerlo siente un fuerte dolor en su casco, por lo que lo quita enseguida — ¿¡Que rayos hiciste!?

— jajajaja — Starswirl se levanta logrando, finalmente, un equilibrio en 3 patas — Es mi defensa máxima

— ¿Defensa máxima?

— La llamo Barrera cascabel. Hago vibrar los cascabeles en mi sombrero y en mi traje a una gran velocidad, que las vibraciones pueden destrozar lo que sea, ya sea piedra o acero.

Efectivamente, los cascabeles estaban vibrando. Se movían tan rápido, que el movimiento casi no se distinguía. Tirek se molesta y toma algo de distancia.

— _No quería usar este hechizo. Mi traje puede aguantar las vibraciones, pero mi cuerpo recibe algo del daño. Lo mejor será que me detenga. Él no sabe los límites de mi técnica, pero eso no cambia algo_— piensa el hechicero detiene las vibraciones.

— _¿Por qué no uso ese poder antes? Debe tener algún efecto secundario. Si lo usa un poder así ahora solo significa una cosa..._

Ambos sabían bien lo que pasaba. Starswirl el barbado estaba cerca de su límite. Su energía se agotaba, y se vio forzado a usar un poder arriesgado. La pelea estaba cerca de su fin, y a pesar del daño recibido, Tirek tenía energía de sobra.

—_No voy a ser capaz de matarlo. Odio admitirlo, pero tiene más energía mágica que yo. Es más ágil, y fuerte. A este ritmo seré yo el que vaya a morir. La única opción que me queda es encerrarlo para que no pueda dañar a nadie, pero eso no será fácil. Solo espero que mi cuerpo aguante._

_— Está tramando algo. Sea lo que sea, debo acabarlo ahora._

Tirek lanza un poderoso rayo de magia, pero Starswirl se teletransporta 1 metro a la derecha para esquivarlo. Esa forma de esquivar le gastaba magia, pero no podía moverse tan bien como antes, por su casco lastimado. Sabía bien que no le quedaba tanta magia para hacer una teletransportación a larga distancia.

Rápidamente crea un taladro en su cuerno, y empieza a cavar.

— _Los trucos viejos no funcionan, anciano._

Tirek da un fuerte puñetazo a la tierra, lo que crea un fuerte temblor. Starswirl sale disparado al cielo de un hoyo.

— _Te tengo_— piensa Tirek disparando otro rayo, pero Starswirl solo se teletransporta 1 metro bajo la trayectoria del rayo y lo esquiva. Luego rehace su taladro y vuelve a cavar — ¡Puedo seguir todo el día!

Tirek vuelve a crear otro temblor, pero esta vez Starswirl ensarta su casco delantero sano en la tierra, para sujetarse. El impacto fue tan fuerte que sintió como sus huesos se rompían. Aun así, sigue cavando con su hechizo.

—_¿Donde esta?_ — Tirek no entendía porque el unicornio no salía disparado al cielo. Estaba a punto de dar otro golpe a la tierra hasta que.

— ¡Sorpresa! — grita Starswirl saliendo lentamente de la tierra y recostándose en el casco de Tirek.

Antes de que el centauro hiciera algo, Starswirl hace brillar su cuerno, y los teletransporta a ambos, unos metros adelante. Tirek no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, seguían prácticamente en el mismo lugar. Starswirl realiza otra pequeña tele trasportación y aparece sentado, a unos 30 centímetros frente a Tirek.

— ¿Perdiste la razón? Seguimos en el mismo lugar.

— Error. Estamos a unos 5 metros de donde estabas.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— Tiene todo que ver. Estas acabado — dice el destrozado unicornio sonriendo

Los cascos delanteros del hechicero estaban muy dañados. Ya no le era posible caminar, pero aun así sonreía. Hace brillar su cuerno, pero nada parecía ocurrir. En eso la un pequeño cráter se abre en la tierra alrededor de Starswirl. Pero este seguía creciendo, provocando que Tirek también se empezara a hundir.

— _¡Aguanta!_ — piensa Starswirl conteniendo su dolor.

— ¿¡Que está pasando!? — piensa Tirek mientras el agujero se hacía más y más profundo. En eso nota algo en Starswirl — ¿Qué demonios?

Los cascabeles de Starswirl vibraban más fuerte que nunca. La vibración era tan fuerte, que la tierra era destrozada.

— ¡No voy a quedarme aquí! — Tirek trata de saltar, pero sus cascos se hunden en la tierra. Mientras excavaba, Starswirl había modificado el suelo, para que Tirek se hundiera, y no pudiera moverse — ¡MALDITO! — lanza un rayo de magia a Starswirl, pero este ataque se desintegra a centímetros de su objetivo. La Barrera cascabel, volvía intocable a su usuario.

Finalmente, la tierra se deja de mover. Tirek tenía la mitad de su cuerpo hundido, mientras Starswirl seguía sentado, pero con una respiración agitada.

— No puedes escapar Tirek. La pelea se acabó.

— ¿Que harás? ¿Matarme? — sonríe — No creo que te quede poder para eso.

— Tienes razón. No podre matarte, pero si puedo acabar con tus planes — hace brillar su cuerno — Esto es todo lo que me queda.

Lanza su rayo a la tierra. Al principio no pasa nada, pero en unos segundos, un círculo azul se dibuja alrededor de Tirek. El círculo mágico empieza a volverse más detallado, mientras una energía azul cubría a Tirek.

— ¿¡Que haces!?

— Te quitare toda tu magia, incluyendo la que tenías antes de llegar a Equestria. Este hechizo lleva tiempo, por lo que tenía que inmovilizarte primero.

— NOOOOO — grita Tirek tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil.

Una gran energía sale del cuerpo de Tirek, directo al cielo. Era toda la magia robada, que iba de regreso a sus dueños. La columna de luz se divide en cientos de rayos que se esparcen en todas direcciones. El cuerpo de Tirek se hacía cada vez más pequeño, hasta parecer un anciano.

— ¿Quién es el anciano ahora? — dice Starswirl burlándose — El hechizo tiene otro efecto. Serás transportado al lugar más oscuro del mundo. ¡Te vas a ir al Tártaro!

— Esto no ha acabado — Tirek empieza a ser cubierto por una luz — No importa cómo o cuándo, ¡yo volveré!

Finalmente, la luz cubre completamente a Tirek, y este desaparece.

— Se acabó — da un suspiro y se recuesta en el suelo.

Starswirl se quedó sin energía y el hechizo para reducir el dolor perdió efecto. Pudo sentir todo el daño en su cuerpo, el cual era inmenso, pero aun así sonreía al cielo.

— Creo que mejor dejare la magia de combate. Quizá pueda crear otra clase de hechizos. Podría inventar el viaje interdimensional, o algo así. Jajaja. Auch.

El dolor era tan grande que le dolía reírse.

— Posiblemente vuelva cuando yo ya no este, pero sé que siempre habrá alguien para detenerlo.

Cierra los ojos para descansar, y esperar a que alguien fuera a recogerlo.

Fin.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Quería escribir este tipo de pelea aquí, ya que probablemente no lo haga en el futuro. Planeo escribir escenas de combate en futuras historias, pero esas se enfocaran más en la destreza que en el poder. No quiero escribir una historia donde los personajes ganen cada vez más y más poder, ya que esas historias pueden ser las más populares en el Manga y el Anime, pero son las más difíciles de hacer funcionar. Solo genios como los creadores de Dragon Ball, Naruto y One Piece; pueden crear historias así, que no se vuelvan repetitivas. No voy a explicar aquí las razones.**

**Si escribo peleas donde importa mucho el poder, será en forma de One-Shots, ya que así no crearía una historia repetitiva. ****Esa es mi opinion. Bye bye.**


End file.
